


The cold does in fact bother me, thanks for asking

by paranomastic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranomastic/pseuds/paranomastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Weiss get locked in a freezer, and learn something about each other. Weiss also learns something about herself. Oh boy, does she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold does in fact bother me, thanks for asking

“Why yes, Yang, sure, Ruby and I would be happy to meet you in the kitchens, that doesn’t sound suspicious at all!” Weiss paced forward and back between stacks of frozen boxes, every exasperated breath evident in the air in front of her. “ _Surely_ there is absolutely _no other reason_ why you would ask us here other than to talk!”

“I mean… she seemed pretty upset that the door locked outside too, Weiss.” Ruby had, for her part, huddled on a small stack of frozen juice concentrate cases, cloak pulled tight around her shoulders. 

“If she didn’t know how the lock on the door worked, she shouldn’t have locked us in!” Weiss groaned, “’ _Here, Weiss, let’s go talk in your natural environment!_ Ugh, I could just…”

Ruby pulled in a little more, “I mean, she must have had a reason, right?”

“She likes seeing me suffer? I don’t know!”

“But… she locked me in here, too.” Ruby frowned, shivering in the cold, “You know. Her little sister?”

“I’m beyond giving Yang the benefit of the doubt, Ruby, sorry. She just… ugh!” Weiss shook the anger from herself and looked over at her partner. Small, shivering, lips lacking color, they were probably cold too, and she could put hers on them and-

Whoah. There was a time and a place for thinking about kissing Ruby and the school freezer right now was neither. She just… she should warm up, right? Warm herself up and figure a way to warm up Ruby and _plenty of ways to share body heat, don’t you think_ \- oh good grief this was. This was absurd. Keep pacing, stay warm, take a breath to stay steady, and say _something_ , Weiss, for the love of everything good say _something not embarrassing_.

“You’re cold.” A statement of fact. Well, could have gone with something worse.

Ruby nodded, “N-No duh, Weiss. How are you not?”

“Lots of training. And I’m moving around.” Not that it was doing much other than keeping her distracted at this point, but the colder she felt the better Ruby looked and so warm she would have to stay lest she do something irreparably stupid.

Ruby brightened at that, “Oh! Moving! Right.” She stood up, legs shaking a little like the rest of her. “I’m really good at moving.”

“Ruby, there’s not enough freezer for you to-“ Weiss started, but stopped when Ruby sped forward to start doing laps around the room. Which proved to be the worst or, arguably, the best thing Ruby could have done.

Ruby’s Semblance, see, tended to kick up wind when used in enclosed spaces. And any winds she would kick up in here were very, very cold. So Weiss had already been thoroughly unpleasantly chilled when she tried to step in the way to stop the red blur and Ruby crashed into her, sending them both flying.

Flying, naturally, into the base of the ice cube dispenser in the corner, which activated and dumped multiple buckets of ice onto them. Because why should anything work at anything but its absolute possible worst today? Honestly. But something else was suddenly on Weiss’ mind. And on her face.

Because at some point in this fall, Weiss had ended up kissing Ruby Rose. On the lips. With her lips. Oh, she hoped it was an accident.

Ruby broke away from the kiss, still on top of her, and _oh please oh please stay on top, Ruby_ \- blinked at her, face flushed. “Uh. Uh.” Ruby was clearly trying very hard to form words and, apparently, was failing miserably. _Then maybe words weren’t what they needed-_

“And that’s what happens when you misuse your S-Semblance, de- Ruby.” Had she really been about to call her - _Get it together, Weiss, you’re stronger than this!_

“Y-You jumped in front of me!” Ruby sat back, crossing her arms, “And now we’re both cold.”

_I don’t know, you’re pretty hot-_ where did that one even come from? That was terrible!

“What?”

“What?”

“You just said-“

Oh no oh no oh no “I didn’t say anything! You’re just hearing things.”

“But you said- you called me…” Ruby put a hand on Weiss’ forehead, “I know you can catch a cold being this cold, but…”

Weiss shivered slightly at the touch. Okay, so she was into being cold, like. Really into being cold. Good to know. And she was also into Ruby. But it looked like Ruby was pretty definitively not into her. Which she could deal with later when not stuck in a confined space with her.

So she pushed Ruby’s hand away, sitting up, brushing away stray ice cubes, and trying as hard as she could to collect herself. “I’m fine, Ruby. _Honestly_.”

Ruby paused, looking at her, trembling lip caught between teeth, then she swung around so she was sitting next to Weiss - _right_ next to Weiss, leaning full against her – and wrapped her cloak around them both, “There we go.”

“Wh-what are you-“ Weiss started.

“Well if I’m hot, and you’re… _Weiss_ -cold,” Weiss started to groan, but Ruby put a finger against her lips which Weiss would like the jury to note was completely unfair and uncalled-for, “Then if we snuggle up together we’ll both get warm!”

Weiss swallowed, wanting desperately to argue, to say something against this plan, but found she really had nothing. So she just elected to lean in against Ruby and let this happen. The warmth was, in a much more meaningful way than the cold, wonderful against her. “I could kiss you right now.” She muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“I… nothing, Ruby. It’s nothing.” Weiss sighed. Well, even if Ruby did not return her feelings, then maybe they could at least-

Ruby sighed, turning away to look pointedly at her knees, “Weiss, I know why Yang locked us in here.”

Oh, that. Weiss had almost forgotten to be angry about it. “Oh?”

_”Yang, I need help.”_

_“What’s up, sis?” Yang swung to the edge of her bed, legs dangling over the side, “Homework stuff?”_

_“No, not that.”_

_“Thank God, I’m terrible for that. What do you need?”_

_“How do you… figure out when to tell someone you like them?”_

“You _asked for this_?” Weiss almost detached herself from Ruby’s side to sit up in shock. Almost.

“Not this!” Ruby looked away, “I just asked her to try to figure out a good time. And I guess she tried to make one instead. Which… I probably should have expected. But uh. Yeah. I like you. A lot. S-Sorry if the kiss thing was weird. And that it’s so cold in here.”

Weiss sighed, “Ruby Rose, next time? Say that before we crash into an ice machine. Please. And as for my response…”

“It’s okay if you say no, I know you probably don’t, but-“

Weiss moved her far leg around, swinging so that she was sitting in Ruby’s lap facing her. “Firstly, though I am _very_ fond of the cold, this is probably a more efficient position for keeping body heat. Secondly?” She smirked, “Not only _could_ I kiss you, I’m going to. Right now.”

“R-Right now?” Ruby looked around, sure she had to be missing something here.

“Right now.” And she did, which, apart from some uncomfortable jostling of teeth (“Just relax your mouth, okay, Ruby?”), was both very pleasant and pleasantly lengthy. It only ended up breaking when the freezer door behind them thudded unlocked and creaked open.

“And how are we all doing in here- oh, he- _llo_!” Yang announced as she walked in and noticed how Ruby and Weiss were sitting.

Weiss stood, turning to leave. “ _You_ don’t get to say anything. Come on, Ruby, we should… train. Practice. Talk. Something not involving her.”

“Right! Coming!” Fond of the cold, huh? Ruby stood up, quietly grabbing something before she followed her partner.

Unfortunately for Ruby and Weiss, they were not quite out of sight when Ruby popped the pilfered ice cube into her mouth and they returned to figuring out the kissing thing. Yang’s face broke out into a massive grin.

“Well, I guess it worked.” Blake noted from next to her, a very annoyed member of the kitchen staff behind them grumbling behind them.

“I guess it did.” Yang broke out into a laugh, “Man, I didn’t think Weiss could _be_ that predictable.”

Blake shrugged, “You learn new things every day.”

“Looks like she did.” Yang sighed, “I should do this more often. You think Pyrrha would let me? I wouldn’t charge much…”


End file.
